


HOLLOW VICTORY

by CrimsonEmbrace



Category: Naruto
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-14
Updated: 2016-08-14
Packaged: 2018-08-08 16:15:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7764550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrimsonEmbrace/pseuds/CrimsonEmbrace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What Ibiki endured and why</p>
            </blockquote>





	HOLLOW VICTORY

**Author's Note:**

> ************CONTAINS: GRAPHIC VIOLENCE/ MUTILATION/RAPE***********
> 
> WROTE 2013

****_CONTAINS: GRAPHIC VIOLENCE/ MUTILATION/RAPE_  
  
\-------------------------------------------------------  
  
****HOLLOW VICTORY  
  
Ibiki had endured whippings that shred the skin of his back until it left wide bloody gaps where all skin was lost.  The punctures, his flesh cut and pealed back to expose muscle and bone, the salt and sulfur rubbed in his wounds.  The burns as he watched his flesh melt and run down his arm like candle wax.  With every finger, the slow inch by excruciating inch of the ripping out of his nails... every piece of him they took away ensured Ibiki would never release the information they wanted.  
  
Aoi Rokusho was the best torture expert in the village Hidden In The Rain, no one had ever survived his ‘attentions’ and he’d never failed to get his information.  Ibiki knew all this and yet he knew Rokusho would never get this information... they needed the information of the Forbidden Scroll, something he’d die rather than ever give.  Although the scroll was gone now, the remorseless torture specialist remained, perhaps they hoped to get any information they could from him... perhaps they were enjoying themselves, either way it did not matter.  
  
The Rain nins had killed his two fellow Anbu, Saru and Usagi, in the forest but Saru left one final gift in his avian familiar... his hawk Jinsoku.  Ibiki had only to free the scroll momentarily, Jinsoku had swept down and carried it away, it was safe in the Leaf Village once more.  
  
Having endured every maiming action without success Ibiki knew they’d start with the humiliation, even knowing he would be raped did not make it any easier.  Aoi Rokusho's cock speared through the resistant muscle, the searing agony as the immense rock hard length was shoved aggressively into him driving an involuntary cry from him.  The spikes of pain as it came to rest deep inside him lasted only a minute as the engorged mass slipped back then rammed in viciously once more, dragging a louder wail from his lips.  The following thrusts rocked his body as they became faster and harder, his breath was jarred from him both by the action and the intensity of the pain, breath that he couldn’t catch as the large man leaned in hammering with unrestrained power sinking far into his body as he lay pinned beneath the savage man, his thick long shaft swollen with lust.  Ibiki would have sobbed if he could have only had the breath; in his weakened state the barbaric man totally overpowered him.  The demanding man’s cock seemed to stab further into him with every stroke as Ibiki lay beneath him wanting to writhe at the pistoning of the heartless nin’s hips.  The man kicked his legs wide and the pounds plunged deeper as Ibiki wailed in agony the endless assault of his merciless slams seemed to go on forever.  The last fierce buck as the Rokusho came drew only a groan from his lips, his voice hoarse from his cries.  He could hear the depraved man leave and lacked the strength to attempt to rise then the horrible pain returned, shocking a raspy yell from his lips as the next man violently buried his engorged flesh in him.  The cruel uncompromising drum of the animalistic man’s hips raised his body and the man grasped Ibiki’s hips in a bruising grip as his cock brutalized the younger man’s body.  The intense pain as the man’s erection was forced impossibly deep became an endless agony with no end as man after man sated themselves with his mauled body.  By the time he could hear no more grunts of pleasure his whole body hurt so greatly he would have sobbed at the movement of breathing if his tears hadn’t run dry too many men ago.  
  
Time passed he didn’t know how much, Ibiki wasn’t even sure if he’d passed out, the blood and cum had dried covering his legs having run in rivulets to the floor.  The ice-cold splash of water poured over his lower body, renewing the excruciating flashes of pain from his swollen ass.  It felt like they had pierced his whole body, ran spears through him, but he couldn’t have been that blessed and his breath was drove from him along with a pleading whimper as the sadistic man’s erection abruptly slammed into his ravaged body once more.  Rokusho had returned, Ibiki wanted to twist in agony, his body spasming against the renewed abuse.  His legs were now bound wide to the floor and he lay bent over the metal table outstretched to the point it felt that every ram of the man’s cock would rip his limbs from the sockets.  Then some how the horrendous violation grew worse, the object fucking him no longer human, the cold object warming with his fresh blood as it was thrust far into his body.  The hard rapid pound sending such overwhelming agony through him that he passed out, but then was dragged from unconsciousness by the surge of electricity through the steel rod embedded in him, locking his muscles so he couldn’t scream.  The smell of his burning flesh now terrifyingly familiar.  
  
The endless pain and humiliation was unceasing, ruthlessly battering him until he withdrew to inside himself.  His body continued crying out in screams that left his throat bloody and raw, but inside he was distanced from it.  Nothing they could do would win them what they coveted.  The scroll was gone and the knowledge in it would never pass Ibiki’s lips, sealed inside him, even death did not have the capability to wrest it from him.  
  
When he woke he laid on the floor the cold stone robbing his body of what heat he had and the blood loss leaving him too weak to shiver.  He wasn’t sure if days passed or even hours as he drifted in and out of consciousness.  At one point he felt the cold deluge as icy water was dumped over him, but his body lacked the energy to even allow for a gasp in protest.  Thoughts of Idate ran through his mind when he rose briefly to consciousness, his parents entrusted his young brother to him, he was responsible for Idate.  If Idate died he had failed to honor their last request, it gave him the will to struggle.  
  
Ibiki slowly shifted his head to a pool of stagnant water left from the hours... days... ago they’d dumped the water on him. He would not die; he couldn’t not without knowing Idate was safe.  
  
The times of consciousness had increased without any appearance of his guards, the men had given up on him... left him to die.  The stagnant water would be gone soon; he had no hunger, that had left him long ago during his days of torture, but he knew his only chance was to put something in him.  The slow shift of his head brought new agony, but he couldn’t give in to the blessed darkness.  Ibiki saw nothing but dirty moldy straw.  It took another several hours... days... he wasn’t sure, to make himself move in spite of the pain of his ravaged, maimed body.  
  
The badly injured man’s only advantage was that his captors thought him dead... still he knew the chances were great they would come to check, or at least remove his body soon.  This was his only chance, if they took him again they’d kill him, he was no longer of any use to them.  
  
The inches Ibiki was required to move to the ‘food’ source seemed such a short distance but the effort to drag himself there, his fingers numb bloody stumps with no nails, was one of the hardest struggles of his life.  The taste of the straw when he reached it was not even noticeable in his extreme pain.  The hunger that cramped his body did not allow him to do more than suck on the pieces at first, the damp and mold helping to give him strength, and he was able to move more with every brief passage of time.  
  
The knowledge he had to escape before his persecutors returned brought no fear, only determination and he relentlessly commanded his mangled limbs to work, his body to move.  He had no idea how much time had passed in that dark cell, but when he reached the cell door it wasn’t even fully closed any more.  The Rain nin having no need to lock in a dead man.  Ibiki’s slow progress from the building was halted by the stairs, the pain of drawing his body up to the next step making his vision darken and he fought against unconsciousness.  Time had lost meaning but even still he knew his time was running out and he pushed himself incessantly.  The triumph of succeeding to reach the top of the stairs went uncelebrated as he continued dragging himself into the forest, the sticks and rocks scraping his wounds open, and embedding within.  The forest provided no sanctuary; Ibiki knew it would be no problem to follow his trail.  
  
When he finally, unavoidably, needed to pause gathering strength; he could hear the sound of moving water.  As weak as he was Ibiki knew he’d probably drown but that thought did not bother him... death didn’t hold any fear for him and he was emotionally too numb to do anymore than focus on dragging his body slowly forward.  The rain that unexpectedly started became his salvation, the slick earth and leaves making his progress easier and helping wash away his trail, but it wouldn’t be enough.  His only chance was the river that he could now hear clearly.  
  
When the beaten man reached the overhang of the stream of water it was flowing rapidly, fed by the rain off the mountains. Without pause he rolled off the ledge into the rapidly rushing river, too weak to struggle as it carried him away he gasped breaths whenever the churning water allowed as it tumbled his body downstream along with the other debris it had collected.  As the water slowly stilled to a slower moving pool Ibiki caught a overhanging tree branch and held on, ignoring the agonizing protest of torn and severed muscles and fortunate enough that some remained intact.  He couldn’t pause, the cold water had numbed his mutilated body, but it was also stealing the last of his body’s heat.  If he could not get out he’d lose his fight and die of hypothermia.  The thought of giving up didn’t even register, his focus only on drawing himself forward.  
  
Over the next couple of days it rained as he drug his body as far as possible before exhaustion over came him.  Eating anything that was within reach; bugs, carrion, plants, moss or fungus and fighting to keep the sustenance down even when his stomach worked to repel the tainted ‘food’.  
  
The day came where Ibiki was able to force himself to his knees, then eventually to his feet for short distances as he grew stronger.  When he lacked the ability to walk anymore he would crawl and when he lacked that he drug himself once more.  His only focus on moving forward and when he was stopped in exhaustion he rolled to his back and studied the stars or the suns position to keep him on course.  
  
By the time he’d reached the forest edge several more days had passed, Ibiki didn’t know how long he’d been imprisoned but it wasn’t something he dwelled upon.  His injuries were only obstacles he’d compensate for or overcome, all that had happened inconsequential.  Only the goal mattered, the need to continue, to reach the Leaf Village and see if his brother survived.  Even that drew no feeling, not fervent prayers or hopes that Idate was ok and unharmed.  Idate was only the goal that he had strove to reach with unwavering determination, the reason he did all he’d done to survive.  Ibiki pressed on, only his duty to fulfill the sacred trust with which his parents entrusted him drawing him forward when it would have been easier to die.  Ibiki had given his oath, he’d promised to protect Idate always.  The day he reached the outskirts of the Leaf Village and was found by patrolling nin, brought no elation, no relief... only the knowledge he’d reached his destination.  
  
It had taken med nins months to piece together what was left of him, the pain killers they gave Ibiki were left untouched on the table... pain, that was a sensation nothing more.  Idate never returned to the Leaf Village, but no body was found so Ibiki hadn’t failed in his vow.  
  
All he could do was wait... waiting was something he was very familiar with.  
  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
END


End file.
